Harry and Hedwig
by ElderH
Summary: What if Hedwig is not just any owl but a animagus who had a spell casted on her to appear and act like a owl. She only knows that there is one person who can undo the spell that wast casted on her. She will also find something that she did not have as an owl.
1. Chapter 1

Alright here it is! Chapter 1 of Harry Potter and Hedwig!

I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

"Hedwig are you sure that this is a good idea?" A girl with red hair and green eyes asks a girl with honey-golden eyes and silver hair.

"Of course Lily." Hedwig says. Soon four boys walk up to the two girls that were resting under a tree. Lily rounds on one of the boys.

"James! This has you written all over it!" Lily accuses.

"What?" James asks confused.

"Lily this has nothing to do with James if anything him being an animagus has to deal with me since I told them about it and showed them the spell." Hedwig says shocking her friend. She turns to one of the other boys.

"Remus please talk her out of it." Lily begs.

"I have tried Lily but it's no use. She is so set on it." Remus says.

"Fine! Whatever!" Lily says throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Hey what about us?" Sirius asks.

"What about you ?" Lily asks.

"Aren't you going to ask us about our opinion?" Sirius asks.

"No because you would only encourage her and I know that she is frightening to Peter." Lily said looking at Peter who was hiding behind Remus to escape Hedwig's glare.

"Come on Lily you should be like all of us. Even Hedwig is going to do it, although I am surprised she wasn't the first one out of us since she did find the spell." James says.

"No thanks." Lily says.

"Fine. I am going to change now." Hedwig says focusing on her form. They watch as she glows silver then a fairly blinding light appears. It vanishes a minute later and they see in Hedwig's place a snowy owl.

"Hey it looked like it worked. Now try changing back." Sirius says. They watch as the air ripples around the owl and the owl change into a girl.

"Haha yes! Success!" Hedwig cheers followed by James, Sirius and Remus.

"Nicely done Hedwig." Remus says.

"Thanks Remus." Hedwig says before turning to Peter who lets out a little yelp. "Now Peter you need to be careful of me now since I am a bird of prey now and you are a rat. You know what that means right?" Hedwig asks.

"Y-Yes I-I understand H-Hedwig." Peter stumbles.

"Good, now I am going to practice with my form some more." Hedwig says.

"Altight. We will see you at dinner." Remus says as the others head back to the castle.

"Alright. See you later." Hedwig says before changing back to an owl and trying to learn how to fly using wings. She figures it out and spends the day flying around the castle of Hogwarts and seeing fellow classmates in classrooms and throughout the school. She sees a tree and lands in it to rest. She has been sitting in the tree for an hour when she hears someone cast a spell and she feels the effects on her thus alerting her that it was directed at her. She flies away from whoever casted the spell.

'The only one who can break the spell will be James's and Lily's son.' The person thinks. 'With her help he should be able to save the magical world.' And with that the figure vanishes

'What? Why can't I change back?' Was Hedwig's thought. She tried everything to change back but couldn't. She then starts to panic about not being able to change back. Soon nightfall happens and she notices a rustling in the bushes. She flies into the tree waiting to see what happens. She watches as Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walk out. She flies down to them.

"Hedwig?" Lily asks and receives a nod from the owl.

"Why are you still an owl and you missed dinner." James says. Hedwig just looks at him. Remus stares at her then his eyes widen a bit.

"Hedwig can you change back?" Remus asks. Hedwig shakes her head earning a gasp from Lily.

"What? What's wrong?" James asks. Hedwig uses her wings and makes a shrugging shoulders motion.

"Should we go to McGonagall?" James asks. Hedwig nods her head.

"Okay let's go see Professor McGonagall." Lily says and the group head back to the castle. They arrive at the transfiguration room where Professor McGonagall is still at her desk. She looks up to see who is entering her classroom and is surprised to see five of her best students and a owl.

"Hello Professor. We have a problem." Lily says.

"Is it about why Hedwig is gone?" McGonagall asks.

"Yes Professor. We know why she is missing." Remus says.

"Really where is she?" McGonagall asks and in answer she sees the five all look at the snowy white owl. McGonagall's eyes widen with realization. "Is this owl Hedwig?"

"Yes Professor but she doesn't know why she can't change back." Lily says.

"Really? That is unusual to happen." McGonagall says drawing her wand and casting a diagnostic spell. She casts it again as her eyes keep widening. "It seems someone has cast a spell onto Hedwig where she is now stuck as an owl." McGonagall says shocking the students. "Let me Get Professor Dumbledore and see if he can do anything." And with that she leaves and returns with Dumbledore.

"What seems to be the trouble?" He asks.

"Professor it seems someone cast a spell onto Hedwig to keep her as an owl." Lily says.

Dumbledore is a little shocked at hearing this and draws his wand and casts a diagnostic spell as well. He spends five minutes trying to counter the spell. The others can tell it is taking Dumbledore some power to try to fix whatever happened if they couldn't tell by the sweat gathering on his head. He stops five minutes later and gives a sad sigh.

"I am sorry my dear, but I can't undo the spell. Whoever casted it was very powerful and it appears to be a spell unheard of, so I am sorry to say that you are stuck as an owl." Dumbledore says and everyone gasps at this revelation.

"What?" Lily asks with tears in her eyes for her best friend.

"Who would want to do this?" McGonagall asks.

"I do not know." Dumbledore says. Soon they are interrupted by the sound of an owl flying through the open window and flies up to the group and drops an envelope and flies out the window. Lily picks up the envelope and sees it is not addressed to anyone in particular so she opens it and reads aloud.

_As you have found that Hedwig is now stuck as an owl. No spell can change her back, but the spell can be broken_. At this everyone gathers closer. _ The spell will be removed by only one person, but that person has yet to exist and won't exist for some time. _All their eyes widen at this.

"So that is why this spell is powerful, it was casted by someone who travelled to the past from a future point in time." Dumbledore says shocked at this.

"I wonder who did this." Sirius asks.

"Continue reading Lily there is more." Remus says.

_Hedwig will know when the person to change her back has come as she will feel a pull to him. She will help him through his times of need. The two will become great and restore magical Britain back to what it was before. Hedwig will not age but she will de-age to the same age as the person who will be able to set her free. To break the spell Hedwig will have to kiss the person while as an owl._

They are all shocked and look at Hedwig trying to figure out what she is thinking.

'What I am stuck like this for who knows long till one person can undo this.' Hedwig thinks. She starts to chirp angrily which then dies down and they notice tears coming from her golden eyes. Lily walks over and picks up her friend and hugs her and cries with her.

* * *

><p>Please leave comments and reviews!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

-Five years later-

'My heart, why is it starting to hurt? I have felt like this before.' Hedwig thinks from her cage that she is stuck in. She was caught three years ago and now sits in a cage in a pet store on Diagon Alley. 'Wait can this mean the person to free me has been born?' Hedwig watches as people come and go and buy owls or cats or other kinds of animals. She waits in her cage till the day she can be freed.

-Eleven years later-

Hedwig has watched a lot of owls and cats been picked by children to have while they attend Hogwarts. It is beginning to look like any other day except that the pull on her heart and soul from eleven years ago gets stronger.

'My heart, why is it hurting now?' She thinks. It starts to become a little painful for her since it starts to restrict her breathing a little. The bell to the store rings as the door opens. She feels a pull telling her to turn around. She turns around to see a child with black unruly hair and green eyes behind a pair of glasses with tape keeping them together. The child is in clothes that are clearly too big for the boy. He walks into the store further and starts walking to her cage. She feels the pull gets stronger as he gets closer to her. He stops at her cage and sticks a finger through the bars of the cage and she slowly approaches his finger, when his finger touches her a flash of white light surrounds her and the young man.

'What just happened?' Hedwig thinks after the light vanishes.

Harry's pov

"Harry welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid says as they walk through the brick archway from the Leaky Cauldron.

"Wow! Where do we go first Hagrid?" Harry asks.

"To get you money of course. The place to go is Gringotts." Hagrid says. The two make their way to the grand white marble building towering over the alley.

One hour later the two leave the bank and start Harry's school shopping. Another hour later they are walking by the pet store when Harry feels a pull towards the store. He stops and looks at it.

"Harry something wrong?" Hagrid asks.

"Yeah I feel a pull to this store." Harry says. Hagrid turns to look at said store.

"Alright we can visit since you need an owl or cat." Hagrid says. The two enter the store.

'What am I feeling? It's like a few years ago when we went to the zoo for Dudley's birthday but not this strong.' Harry thinks. He sees an owl that is snow white. He walks towards the cage and lifts his hand and sticks a finger between the bars of the cage. The owl gets closer and his finger touches the owl's chest. As soon his finger touches the owl a flash of white light surrounds him and the owl.

-Ministry of magic, marriage office-

A book on a stand opens and two names appear.

Harrison James Potter

Hedwig Marie Welch

Soul bonded, August 26th, 1991

In a drawer of the headmaster's office at Hogwarts a marriage contract between Ginerva Weasley and Harry Potter bursts to flames and a sorting hat and phoenix are amused at what will happen when this is found in ashes.

Hagrid's pov

'A-A soul bond? How is that possible?' Hagrid thinks with wide eyes. He is too shocked to speak about what he saw. Harry pays for the owl and finish his school shopping and Hagrid forgets about the soul bond between Harry and his owl Hedwig which he named.

Harry is taken back to the Dursley's. his trunk is locked under the stairs in the cupboard he used to live in and Harry and Hedwig get locked in the second bedroom that was given to Harry.

"Well Hedwig we only have to wait a week to go to Hogwarts." Harry says. Hedwig hoots in reply. Harry pets Hedwig sticking his fingers through the bars of her cage.

-Two days later-

Harry figured out how to pick the lock on Hedwig's cage. He puts his arm in and she hops on it gratefully to be out of the cage. She climbs up to his shoulder and brushes her head against his. Harry runs his hand over her feathers. He then has a feeling to kiss her on her beak. He turns his head and kisses her beak, what he wasn't expecting was for Hedwig to glow and fall off his shoulder onto his bed. He starts to panic as she has spasms.

"Hedwig!" Harry yells.

"Hoo-ahhhhh!" Hedwig starts to screech but turns into a scream which confuses Harry. He watches as Hedwig's body starts to grow and grow longer. He watches as her white feathers turn to snowy white hair. In the place of an owl is a girl who is the same age as Harry. Hedwig stops shaking and pants trying to catch her breath from her screaming.

"H-Hedwig?" Harry asks. Hedwig opens her eyes and he looks into her honey-golden eyes.

"H-Harry i-it's m-m H-Hedwig." Hedwig says having a hard time speaking since she spent so much time as an owl and her voice is a little hoarse from screaming. Harry grabs the glass of water from his night stand and gives it to Hedwig.

"Thanks." She says as she drinks it.

"How did you change?" Harry asks after a minute of silence.

"Hedwig tells Harry who she is, how she became stuck as an owl and he was the only one to free her. She hugs Harry and cries to finally be free to be human again and not stuck as an owl.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

September 1st comes and Harry had gone back to Diagon Alley with Hedwig to get her supplies since she was a sixth year but is now a first year.

"I can't believe I have to get first year student supplies." Hedwig says annoyed.

"Well you are the same age as me." Harry says.

"Because of a spell that made me de-age to your age and remain this age for eleven years." Hedwig says.

Harry and Hedwig walk onto 9 ¾ to board the Hogwarts express. Hedwig helps Harry through the barrier and Harry is excited to see the scarlet steam engine and looks forward to attending Hogwarts. Harry and Hedwig find a compartment near the end of the train. Not too long later after the train has left Kings Cross a red haired boy barges in.

"Can I share a compartment with you? Everywhere else is full."

"How is that possible? This train is charmed to provide space for all, and have you ever heard of knocking when opening a door to some place with people in it?" Hedwig says annoyed at this boy's attitude and manners.

"Shut up. Who are you to tell me what to do!" Hedwig gets mad and gets to her feet.

"Leave if you are going to be a prick, go be one somewhere else." Hedwig says as she draws her wand. The kid doesn't get the threat and still bosses her.

"You be someone who belongs to the dark side." The kid says. Hedwig casts a spell which sends him out into the corridor and she closes the door and casts a locking charm on the door. Hedwig sits next to Harry and he wraps his arm around her shoulder and she relaxes.

"Thanks Harry. You're always making me feel better." Hedwig says with a smile and Harry smile back.

"Of course I am your friend and doesn't me calming you down have to deal with the soul-bond?" Harry asks. Hedwig opens her eyes which are wide.

"Of course. The soul-bond would do that since our souls are practically one now. So if you comfort me it works and vice-versa." Hedwig says. The two watch as other people try to open the door but can't due to the locking charm. The two hear a knock on the door and Hedwig lowers the locking charm and opens the door to a witch with bushy brown hair and large front teeth.

"Yes?" Hedwig asks.

"You haven't seen a toad by any chance have you?" The girl asks.

"No we haven't. who lost a toad?" Hedwig asks.

"A boy named Neville."

"Is he with you?"

"Yes. Neville!" The girl calls. She moves as a chubby boy with black hair steps into view.

"So you are Neville?" Hedwig asks.

"Yes I am." Neville says.

"What is the name of your toad?" Hedwig asks.

"His name is Trevor." Neville says.

"Okay. There is a spell I will use to find your toad." Hedwig says and notices the girl perks at this as well as Harry. "Accio Trevor." Hedwig says. A minute later a toad flies into Hedwig's hand.

"Trevor!" Neville says. Hedwig conjures a cage sot the toad can't escape.

"Thank you!" Neville says.

"You're welcome Neville." Hedwig says.

"You're a first year yet that was an advanced spell." The girl with bushy hair says in a bossy tone which makes Hedwig's eye brow twitch.

"Yeah so?"

"Well I didn't think any first years would know any advanced spells." The girl says. Hedwig narrows her eyes at the girl. Harry seeing this jumps into action.

"Hello I am Harry."

"I am Hermione Granger"

"I am Neville Longbottom. Wait. Harry? As in Harry Potter?" Neville asks and Hermione's eyes widen.

"Yes." Harry says and Hedwig narrows her eyes at Neville.

"It's great to meet you Harry. We have been wondering where you disappeared to. Our parents were best friends." Neville says.

"Really?" Harry asks.

"Yes and I am sorry that you lost your parents." Neville says.

"It's okay, what are your parents like Neville?" Harry asks and Neville becomes quiet.

"My parents are like yours Harry but mine are alive but are in St. Mungos." Neville says.

"Neville I am sorry." Harry says.

"It's okay you couldn't have known." Neville says.

"Neville would you and Hermione like to join us?" Harry asks.

"Really?" Both asks.

"Of course." Hedwig says.

"Okay we need to go get our trunks." Neville says. He and Hermione leave the compartment and return with their trunks and two others. Harry and Neville lift and stow all the trunks and the other two introduce themselves as Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. The six first years (Hedwig is 11 due to the spell thus restarting school as a first year) enjoy talking and getting to know each other. Harry and Neville leave the compartment so the girls can change and they go to the loo to change. 30 minutes later the train starts to slow down as it approaches Hogsmeade station. The train comes to a stop and the six first years stepoff the train and look at the swarm of students.

"First years! Calling all first years!" Calls a booming voice. The six turn to see a man that is half-giant holding a lamp. "First years this way!" Hagrid says. They follow Hagrid and the rest of the first years down a narrow path to a bunch of boats.

"Four to a boat!" Hagrid says. Harry, Hedwig, Neville, and Hermione get a boat and Susan and Hannah get another one shared with twin sisters. The red head boy tries to get in since he found out that Harry had gotten in it. He tried making either Neville or Hermione give him their seat.

"Why should we?" Hedwig asks annoyed.

"Because I am Harry's best mate!" The kid says.

"Please" Hedwig snorts "You just want to be friends with him and be known as the friend of the boy-who-lived." Hedwig says.

"What was that bitch?" The kid asks as his face turns the same color as his hair. He goes to make Hermione leave but a fist from both Harry and Neville sends him falling into the lake. He has no choice but to get in another boat.

"Everyone in? Right then. Forward!" Hagrid says and the small boats start sailing. The boats round a bend of rocks and everyone stares in awe at seeing the castle perched above the lake with its lights reflecting on the lake. The boats arrive and the soon to be student follow Hagrid up a bunch of stairs and stop at a door which he knocks twice and they open to reveal a witch wearing green robes and thin tight lips and a look that brokers for no nonsense.

"The first years Professor McGonagall." Hagrid says.

"Thank you Hagrid" Hagrid leaves "follow me." Professor McGonagall says and leads the first years into a room. They all hear a noise coming from a set of doors that Harry figures is where the rest of the school is.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Here you will learn to control your magic. Soon you will be sorted into your house. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. For the next seven years the hoiuse is like a family. You will earn points for following the rules and lose points if you break the rules. Wait here as I announce that you are here." McGonagall says. She leaves the first years who start whispering to themselves of what the sorting may be.

"How do you think we will be sorted?" Neville asks.

"I don't know. I guess we will find out when we get in there." Hedwig says but she knows how the sorting goes.

"What house do you think you will be sorted into?" Susan asks.

"I don't know hopefully not with that red head." Harry says.


	4. author s note

story is goin on hiatus.


End file.
